


Light of the Full Moon

by AXEe



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Please Don't Hate Me, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Just thought I'd try something different this time.    Enjoy? :=)
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Light of the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd try something different this time. Enjoy? :=)

******

The clock ticked away, the only real sound in the darkened room. Getting up from her chair, Mary began pacing across the floor, nervously glancing back at the clock.

 _'Come on, come on, come on'_ she thought excitedly. Why was this taking _so long_?! She'd been feeling the beginnings of the change for _days_ now! _Why_ was it taking so long?!

Stopping pacing, she huffed out an annoyed breath and dropped down onto the bed again, flopping back with a tired sigh.

"Calm down," Frankie said suddenly, startling Mary "just relax, it'll happen" she assured the other woman as she went back to her drink.

"I hope so" Mary grumbled suddenly sitting up as she _finally_ felt it.

"Yeah?" Frankie asked.

"I think so" Mary nodded. Getting up, she hurriedly threw off her thin robe, standing nude as the moon gleamed and shone like a jewel out the window. Tipping her head back in silent relief, Mary let out a long, drawn out sigh as she felt her body shift and _change_.

Sitting up, Frankie watched, slowly grinning at the sight of the thick black fur that began to cover Mary's form. Wobbling, she fell forwards onto her hands, an audible popping and snapping sound filling the air as her spine visibly rippled and changed. With a final, loud, _pop_ the change ended and in Mary's place now stood a sleek black furred wolf.

Slowly turning in a circle, the wolf looked towards Frankie, giving her a wide grin.

"Comfy?" Frankie asked.

The wolf nodded, an odd motion to see.

"Good to know," Frankie nodded "did it hurt?" she wondered.

A head shake this time as the wolf clambered up onto the bed besides her, shifting before laying down next to her.

"That's all you're going to do?" Frankie asked "no running through the city? No hunting prey?"

Mary looked up and shook her head again.

"OK," Frankie laughed "I can work with this" she grinned as she reached down to stroke the thick black fur....

******

Frankie had dozed off at some point, blinking awake, she saw that the sunlight was beginning to stream in through the window. Feeling a stirring at her side she looked down to see Mary twitch, her dark black fur rippling as it began to recede, a long muzzle smoothing out back into human form. With a wide, full bodied stretch, Mary resumed human form, letting out a wide yawn as she blinked awake.

"Morning" Frankie grinned.

"Morning," Mary replied, a little confused "did I spend all night here?" she asked.

"Looks that way," Frankie nodded "not unless wolves can open doors," chuckling at the disgruntled expression on Mary's face, she tugged her closer, drawing the blankets over her still nude form "so, how'd it feel?" she wondered "you're first change?"

"Strange," Mary admitted "but not unpleasant. It was almost....freeing in a way," she explained "I felt like I could do.... _anything_ "

"Yeah, that's what most of the others I've talked to said it felt like" Frankie nodded, absently stroking Mary's hair.

"I'm still not sure how it all works though," Mary admitted "I mean, I grew up knowing what I am, but the change...."

Frankie shrugged.

"From what I've been told you can change whenever you want," she explained "it's only during the full moon that you can't control the change"

"Hmm" Mary nodded absently, yawning.

"Hey, don't fall asleep," Frankie urged "we haven't had breakfast yet"

Chuckling, Mary dove deeper under the covers. Grinning, Frankie quickly unearthed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Come on," she whispered "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" she said...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
